Growing in a Shadow
by LuckyJynx
Summary: It isn’t easy growing up in the shadow of your perfect older brother. The story of Cedric Diggory’s younger brother.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, my three favorite characters would not have died. Since they did, I don't own it. I wish I did, though.

Chapter One

The rain was falling heavily as we reached Kings Cross Station. I stared blankly out the window, watching the hustle and bustle of the busy London streets. It wasn't often that I went farther than the small town of Ottery St. Catchpole, and now I was finally off to school. I was excited; not that I would ever admit it. I didn't even realize that we had arrived until my older brother opened my door.

"Come on, Carmen," he said excitedly. "You don't want to miss the train your first year!"

I scowled up into his perpetually cheerful face, and slowly climbed out of the car. "We have twenty minutes," I muttered at him, while fearfully worrying about just that.

"Cedric," my mother called from the trunk of the car, "be a dear and help Carmen with his trunk."

My scowl darkened as she said those words. As if I couldn't manage my own trunk! No, get my perfect older brother to get it because he can do anything wrong!

"I'll get it myself mum," I walked around to the back of the car. "I'm not helpless."

"Carmen, don't be difficult. The trunk is heavy." She turned to me.

"I said I'll get it." I grabbed onto the handle and dragged the trunk out. It was heavy. I knew I wouldn't be able to lift off the ground by myself. Thankfully, Cedric came over with a trolley and lifted it on without a word.

That's my brother for you. Cedric Diggory. Prefect, quidditch captain, popular, good-looking. The strong silent type, with brains to boot. Nice and modest. Perfect in just about every way, as our parents are fond of saying. Especially Dad. This summer, he told anyone who would listen about how his son beat Harry Potter.

It's nauseating.

I'm Carmen Diggory. I have no friends, am not good-looking, and am silent but not strong, and nowhere near as nice as Cedric. Probably not as smart as he is, either. And I hate quidditch. The most common thing I hear from my parents is always "why can't you be more like Cedric?"

Like I said, nauseating.

Thank you, dear," mum said, as Cedric loaded everything else onto the trolley. We all headed into the station.

There were so many people! It was really crowded as we made our way to Platform 9 3\4; we kept bumping into people. Finally we reached the wall between platforms nine and ten.

"Now, Carmen, all you have to do-" mum started, but I cut her off.

"Is go through the wall. Yes mum, I know." I ignored her angry look as I walked calmly towards the wall. It couldn't be all that hard; lots of people did it every year. I was nervous, still, and held my breath as I walked through the wall.

The gleaming scarlet steam engine was the first thing I saw as I passed through the barrier. Then I noticed all the other people around. I could recognize a few such as our neighbours the Weasleys, and the Lovegoods, but most of the people were new to me.

Cedric and mum materialised beside me, and Cedric led me onto the train to find a compartment. After we had stowed all of our things, we exited out on to the platform.

Mum gave us both a quick hug and kissed Cedric on the cheek. "Now, behave yourself, Carmen," she said sternly as every started boarding the train. "Try not to get into any trouble." She turned Cedric. "Watch out for him, okay?"

Cedric just laughed. "Of course mum. You have nothing to worry about. Tell dad we said bye."

"Yes, and he's so sorry he had to miss your first day, Carmen."

Yeah, right. "Sure. Bye mum." I turned and went aboard the Hogwarts Express before mum could say anything else.

A minute later, Cedric caught up with me.

"I have prefect duties to attend to; are you going to be alright?"

I glared at him. "I think I will survive being by myself for a couple of hours. I'm not a child."

Cedric just smiled at me and messed up my hair. "Sure you aren't kiddo. See you later." He turned to head to the front of the train, and looked over his shoulder. "At least try to make some friends." Then he jogged off.

"At least try to make some friends," I mimicked under my breath. Who needs friends? I made my way back to my compartment and flung myself onto the seat. They all treat me like a child. I'll show them. Someday. I pulled out one of my school books, and settled myself for the long trip to Hogwarts.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It was raining harder when the train finally stopped. Everyone was bustling around, trying to get off the train; I kept getting shoved around. I hate to admit that I was kind of freaked out, and had no clue as to what to do.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and heard Cedric's voice in my ear.

"Once you get off the train, you'll have to find Hagrid. Don't worry, he's not hard to miss. He is the giant man in a moleskin coat and lots of hair. He takes all the first years to the school. Have fun."

I turned to scowl at him, but he just grinned back and headed off. Probably had some stupid prefect duties to attend to. And what did he mean by have fun?

Finally I got off the train. I was soaked within seconds. I looked around to find the man that Cedric had described, but there were so many people!

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

I turned quickly towards the booming voice. Sure enough, I could just make out a very large man with a mane of grizzly black hair and beard in a moleskin coat at the end of the platform. Trust Cedric to give an accurate description. I made my way through the crowd and stood in the crowd of apparent first years.

"Any more firs' years?" the large man, Hagrid, I guess, boomed. "C'mon then, mind yer step. Firs' years follow me!"

The group slid forward after him. The rain was still coming down in buckets, and I was freezing. I'm sure we all were. Hopefully we would be there soon.

"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called over his shoulder suddenly.

Boat?! We had to take boats, in this weather? I shivered, and suddenly wished that I knew how to swim. Everyone seemed hesitant to step foot into a boat.

"C'mon, you lot! We haven' got all night!" Hagrid shouted over the thunder.

Grumbling and shivering, we all got into boats. They lurched forward, with the wind and rain pounding down on us.

"Bah, this is practically child-abuse," a girl grumbled next to me. At least, I think she was a girl; everyone looked like sexless drowned rats in this weather. "I mean, what if I get pneumonia and die? Wait until my father hears about this!"

I couldn't help but laugh, which earned me a glare.

"Aw, Princess," I smirked.

Suddenly, the boats all stopped. I couldn't see any land, but there seemed to be a big commotion a couple of boats ahead of us. After a few seconds, I saw a boy break through the surface of the water. Hagrid hauled him back into his boat and wrapped his huge coat around him.

"Why would he decide to go for a swim in this weather?" The same girl asked. "And I doubt that he is any more wet than the rest of us."

I had to agree with her there, why did he get a coat to wrap up in?

The little fleet continued on it's journey. Finally we made it to land, an underground harbor that seemed to be right under the school. After a quick climb up a passageway, we were lead into a hall. From the sounds of it, all the other students were on the other side of a pair of large doors. Standing in front of those doors was an old witch.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall, safe an' sound," Hagrid said to the woman.

I had heard of Professor McGonagall, of course. Cedric told me that she was rather strict, but kind. He said that as long as I followed the rules, I shouldn't be bothered by her.

Well, she did look strict.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall addressed the crowd of first years. "The start-of-term feast will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your house. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts."

I tuned out the rest of her speech. I already knew about the houses, and the Sorting. Cedric told me, and Cedric is always right.

I really wish that he would be wrong about something, though.

Finally we were lead into the Great Hall, and past the other students. I saw Cedric smile at me as I passed, but I ignored him. We were brought to a halt in front of a small stool with a ragged old hat on it.

This must be the Sorting Hat Cedric told me about.

Of course.

Along with everyone else in the hall, I stared hard at the Hat, waiting for it to burst into song. A wide tear opened up near the brim, and it started. It decribed the different qualities each founder favored for their own house. As it ended, everyone applauded it. I really didn't get why it needed applauding; maybe it has low self-esteem? I clapped anyway.

Professor McGonagall stepped forward again. "When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool. When the Hat announces your house, you will go and sit at the appropriate table.

"Ackerley, Stewart!"

A boy walked forward, trembling with cold and fear. He sat and put on the Hat.

"_Ravenclaw_!" the Hat shouted.

Stewart sighed in relief, and ran to his new "family".

"Baddock, Malcolm!"

"_Slytherin_!"

As he hopped off the stool and sat down at the proper table, I noticed that some of the students, mostly

from the Gryffindor table, were booing.

Well how rude.

The Sorting continued on slowly; I was impatient to sit down.

"Diggory, Carmen!"

I walked up to the stool and sat down. As the Hat descended on my head, I heard a quiet voice in my

ear.

"So, where shall we put you? Hmm, a thirst to prove yourself different from your brother, and ambition. The best place would be _Slytherin_!"

The last word rang out in the hall. I quickly got off the stool and sat down beside Malcolm.

He turned to looked at me with curiosity.

I glared. "What do you want?"

He sneered. "Carmen is a girl's name."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that's original. Not like I haven't heard that before. And, it is actually a unisex name."

"Sure, whatever you want to believe," he turned away again.

I hate it when people comment on my name. My parents gave Cedric a perfectly fine, masculine name. I get a name everyone tells me is a girl name.

Well screw them.

The Sorting finished, and the feast began. The empty platters all magically filled with food. Everyone ate, and socialized. Mostly I kept to myself, though, prefering to listen to what everyone else was talking about.

After dessert, and all the food disappeared, Professor Dumbledore, easily recognizable, stood. He smiled around at all the students.

"So, now that we are all fed and watered I must ask for your attention while I give out a few notices."

He droned on about some banned things, which the list can be viewed in the caretaker Filch's office (Cedric advised me to avoid him), and out of bounds places.

"It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year."

All around me, voices of outrage broke across the hall.

"Bloody hell!" Malcolm raged. "I was going to try out!"

"First years never make the team." I replied.

"Harry Potter did!"

I had to laugh at that. "Are you kidding me? Harry Potter gets to bend all the rules; he's special."

He glared at me. "You don't sound upset about no quidditch," he muttered suspiously.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I hate quidditch."

He gasped in shock as Dumbledore continued. "This is due to an event that will be starting in October,

and continuing throughout the school year. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

He was interupted by the doors to the hall flying open, revealing a man shrouded in a black travelling cloak. As he lowered the hood, I instantly recognized Mad-Eye Moody. Dad always said he was a nutter, and his appearance seemed to contribute to that fact.

He walked with a distinct limp, and thunked on every other step. His hair was grizzled and grey, and his face was horribly scarred. His eyes were terrifying; one was small and beady, the other was bright blue and spun around everywhere.

I do believe Dad was right. Not that I'd ever tell him that.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody!" Dumbledore said brightly, applauding. Hagrid was the only one who joined in.

Everyone just broke out in whispers. What is it with this school and whispering?

Dumbledore cleared his throat for attention. "As I was saying, we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for a century. It is my great pleasure to announce that the Triwizard Tournament will be talking place at Hogwarts this year."

This time they didn't whisper. Everyone broke out into loud exclamations of shock.

"Well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves," Dumbledore continued, "so I hope those who do know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely." He went on with his explanation.

"How exciting," Malcolm said. "Did you ever think you would see the Triwizard Tournament take place in your lifetime? Hey, I'm talking to you!"

I turned to him, startled. "You actually were talking to me? Sorry. No, I never thought I would see it."

He snorted. I thought I heard him mutter git, but I tried not to pay attention. Dumbledore was saying how only seventeen-year-olds could enter the tournament, and again, the Hall exploded into outrage.

Dumbledore continued on to explain how the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmastrang would be arriving in October, and staying for the rest of the year before finally sending us off to bed.

I followed the Slytherin prefect who was showing us the way to the dungeons, and telling us about the passwords and rules of the common room.

When we arrived and found our dormitory, the other boys started talking and unpacking. I glanced around at the identical green and silver four-poster beds, before finding my own. I just climbed into the

bed and closed the curtains to shut myself off from the annoying ramblings of my roommates.

At least I can get a little privacy in this place.

My last thought before falling asleep was about how lucky I was not to be in Hufflepuff, with bright yellow as one of the colors.


	3. Chapter 3

Just a short chapter for you today. Please review?  
I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter Three

The first week went by rather quickly. We met all of our professors, went to classes, and my dormmates stayed up late into the night fooling around.

I really wasn't too keen on making friends with them.

The first day there was some excitment, though, when Mad-Eye Moody turned one of the students (Draco Malfoy, a fellow Slytherin, and quite a bratty one too) into a ferret. I don't know what he did, but I don't think anyone is going to get on Moody's bad side anytime soon.

I had successfully avoided Cedric all week; I really did not want to deal with asking how I'm liking school, or if I'm making any friends, or how many times I've gotten lost. He is always so predictable.

It was Saturday, and I was sitting in one of the courtyards doing homework and enjoying the good weather before he found me. I didn't even notice him approaching before he sat down beside me.

"Hey, kiddo," Cedric smiled as he ruffled up my hair. I scowled at him, and he just laughed. "How are you doing?"

I sighed. "I'm doing just fine."

"How's the first week of school been? Have you made any friends?"

So predictable.

"No." I muttered, turning the page in my textbook.

"No?"

I sighed again before looking at him. "No, I haven;t made any friends. I'm more trying to focus on my school work right now." I looked back at my work. "And school has been fine."

It was Cedric's turn to sigh. "You know, Carmen, you can't spend your whole life in seclusion. You have to have some companionship sometime."

I frown, still not looking at him. "Maybe you need companionship, Ced, but I don't. I'm perfectly happy in my lonely existance."

"Somehow I don't believe that, Carmen."

"Well, I don't care what you believe!" I snapped at him, finally looking up.

He just stared at me with a hurt expression.

I felt guilt rush in. Running my hand through my already messy hair, I sighed again. "I'm sorry, Ced. I didn't

mean to snap at you."

He smiled again. "Don't worry about. I just worry about you, kiddo. I'm sure that it's not healthy to spend so much time on your own."

"I'm not alone, Ced, I've got you." Oh Merlin, he's got me saying mushy stuff.

"I won't be around forever."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Fine, I'll try to make friends with the annoying cretins I'm forced to call roommates."

He laughed at that. "Good. Hey, what do you think about the Triwizard Tournament coming here? Pretty neat huh?"

"If you say so," I muttered, returning to my homework. I can feel his stare though, so I look back up at him. "What? You know I hate sports and stuff."

He smiled and shook his head. "I'll never understand why, though. I was thinking of trying out. I should be seventeen then."

I stared at him in shock. "But Ced, people die in those things! You can't do that to Mum and Dad!" I didn't mention, though, that I was scared for him.

He laughed again. I don't understand how he can always be laughing.

"Don't worry Carmen; I'm sure that I won't get it. But I would never forgive myself if I didn't try."

"Hey Cedric!"

We both turned towards the call. A hufflepuff was standing there, waving his arms at us. Well, at Cedric, because no one really cares about me. Except for maybe Cedric.

Cedric waved back to the boy, and stood. "I've got to go, alright?"

I nodded.

"Okay kiddo. I'll see you later." He messed up my hair one more time before running to join his friend.

My brother might be perfect, and our parents might love him more, but I really didn't know what I would do without him.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update this! I didn't forget, I just got hit with the worst case of writer's block. It was horrible. I hope it won't be as long a wait next time!! Please review?  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, my favorite characters wouldn't have died.

Chapter Four

I quickly fell into a routine as school continued. As I had promised Cedric, I started to hang around with the other boys in my year; they still annoyed me though. All they really talked about was quidditch or the upcoming tournament.

I hated talking to them.

One afternoon in October, a large sign appeared at the foot of the marble staircase in the Entrance Hall. There was a group of students hanging around it, but I managed to get close enough to read it.

_Triwizard Tournament_

_The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early. Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast._

That was only a week away! I wondered if Cedric knew yet, and if he was still planning on entering.

I really hoped he wasn't.

Deciding that one of his Hufflepuff friends would probably tell him about the notice, I continued on to my dorm. Unfortunately for me, my roommates were already there, and they were talking about the Tournament.

They really need a new conversation topic.

"I heard that Warrington was going to try out!" Malcolm Baddock was saying as I walked in.

"Warrington? That's the best us Slytherins got to enter?" Graham Pritchard grumbled. "Hey, Carmen," he called over to me, "who do you think should get chosen?"

"Aw, don't ask him," Malcolm scoffed before I could answer. "He'll just pick his brother!"

A thought flashed in my mind; Cedric getting picked to be the champion, winning the Tournament. If that happened...

Dad would never shut up about it, and probably pay even less attention to me.

"No," I replied to Malcolm slowly. "I hope Cedric doesn't enter. I don't want him to get it."

They stared at me for a minute, before Graham burst out laughing.

"You don't want him to get all that glory that comes with winning, right?" He said after he caught his breath. "That's the first Slytherin-like thing I've heard you say!"

I shrugged and rolled my eyes as both started to laugh again.

The rest of the week went by quickly. All anyone could, or would, talk about was the coming visitors, and the Tournament.

I was getting sick of it already, and the stupid thing hadn't even started yet.

Finally, Friday arrived. In the afternoon, everyone returned their bags to their dormitories, as per the notice's instructions, and assembled in front of the castle.

Cosidering the fact that really did not want to have any part in the stupid thing, I wasn't really paying attention to the others murmering around me. I was bored out of my mind, and worried that Cedric was still planning on entering.

Was it true? Was the only reason I didn't want him to enter the fact that if he did win, he would get even more attention than he already does?

Am I really that shallow?

I was brought out of my musings when Professor Dumbledore called out that the delegation from Beauxbatons was approaching. Everyone was looking around wildly.

"There!" a sixth year student yelled, pointing over the Forest.

Something very large was racing through the sky towards the school. Someone shrieked that it was a dragon; someone else (I think it was the kid that fell in the lake the first night) yelled that it was a flying house.

He was closer. It was a gigantic, light blue, horse drawn carriage, and it was probably bigger than my house. The horses pulling the thing were the size of elephants.

It hit the ground with a loud crash.

Well that was unnecessarily dramatic.

As the Headmistress (who was a really, for lack of a better word, _large_ lady) and Dumbledore exchanged pleasantries, the students exited the carriage. They followed their Headmistress into the school.

After that, everyone was anxious to see how Durmastrang would arrive. I admit that I was a little curious as well.

Not that I would ever admit it out loud, of course.

After a few minutes, I heard an eerie sort of noise; a kind of sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner was moving along a river bed.

"The lake! Look at the lake!" one of the students yelled in excitement.

A whirlpool appeared in the center of the lake, and a long black pole rose out of the heart of the whirlpool. Slowly, a grand ship rose out of the water. It had the look of a wreck pulled from the ocean floor, but that could just be my opinion.

I watched as the Durmastrang delegates disembarked, they all seemed to be wearing fur cloaks and robes.

I thought it was a little excessive, but maybe it's cold where they come from.

As their Headmaster chatted with Dumbledore, one of his students stood beside him. It was as though everyone recognized him at the same time, because the whispers broke out almost immediately.

Viktor Krum, the world's greatest seeker (apparently, according to Cedric), was actually at Hogwarts.

This year just keeps getting better and better.


End file.
